Warhorse Hoofprint/Current Sightings
Current known sightings and times: * Do not forget to update the Date/Time as well as Zone/Pos information! * Click "Edit" above and simply change the data where indicated! * Please use Month, Day: Time (Time Zone) format * Example: March, 13th: 8:36PM (MDT) {|class=sortable width="100%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="1" border="1" |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="3%" align="center"|'00' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="17%" align="center"|'Bismarck' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="30%" align="center"|'Caedarva Mire' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="20%" align="center"|'G-9' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="30%" align="center"|'May 12, 2009: 9:16 PM (MST)' |- |align="center"|00 |Bismarck | Caedarva Mire | G-9 | May 12, 2009: 9:16 PM (MST) |- |- |- |align="center"|00 |Alexander | Bhaflau Thickets | G-8 | May 20, 2009: 1:37 PM (PST) |- |- |align="center"|00 |Leviathan | Wajaom Woodlands | F-7 | May 7, 2009: 10:20 AM (PDT) |- |- |align="center"|00 |Fenrir | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | April 29th: 11:20 PM (CST) |- |- |align="center"|00 |Unicorn | Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | March 8th: 2:51:00 PM (PST) |- |- |align="center"|00 |Leviathan | Wajaom Woodlands | H-12 | March 7th: 2:41:00 PM (PST) |- |align="center"|00 |Kujata | Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | April 30th: 1:21 PM (CST) |- |align="center"|00 |Caitsith | Caedarva Mire | J-8 | May, 20th: 01:30 AM (CDT) |- |align="center"|00 |Bahamut | Bhaflau Thickets | H-8 | May, 12th: 11:01:00PM (PST) |- |align="center"|01 |Shiva |Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | March, 28th: 8:03PM (EST) |- |align="center"|02 |Titan |Wajaom Woodlands | H-12 | January, 18th: 6:11AM (EST) |- |align="center"|03 |Ramuh |Caedarva Mire | J-7 | April 27th: 1:32am (EDT) |- |align="center"|04 |Phoenix |Caedarva Mire] | J-8 | April, 21th: 22:09PM (EST) |- |align="center"|05 |Carbuncle |Wajaom Woodlands | G-6 | May, 15th: 1:10am EST |- |align="center"|06 |Fenrir |Bhaflau Thickets | G-7 | May 20th 11:53 PM (PST) |- |align="center"|07 |Sylph |Caedarva Mire |I-8 |April 24th: 12:09 Est |- |align="center"|08 |Valefor | Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | October, 19th: 06:42:00PM (EST) |- |align="center"|09 |Alexander |Mount Zhayolm |(H-9) (Mount Zhayolm) |December, 20th: 4:15 PM PST |- |align="center"|10 |Leviathan | Wajaom Woodlands | (D-9) | February 22nd: 05:41AM (EST) |- |align="center"|11 |Odin |Mount Zhayolm |(D-6) |April 24, 16:45 EST |- |align="center"|12 |Ifrit |Bhaflau Thickets |(H-8) & (I-8) |April 2nd, 01:43 AM (EST) |- |align="center"|13 |Diabolos | Bhaflau Thickets | F-8 | December, 16th: 23:28:00PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|15 |Quetzalcoatl |Bhaflau Thickets | (G-7) | March 22, 2009 11:30AM EST |- |align="center"|16 |Siren |Bhaflau Thickets |(H-7) |January 3, 2009 9:26 AM EST |- |align="center"|17 |Gilgamesh |Wajaom Woodlands |(G-9) |February 9, 2009 7:52pm (PST) |- |align="center"|18 |Ragnarok |Caedarva Mire |(J-8) |April 28th. 2009: 00:07pm (GMT+1) |- |align="center"|19 |Pandemonium |Bhaflau Thickets |(I-8) |May 18th 2009 13:30 EST |- |align="center"|20 |Garuda |Wajaom Woodlands |(G-12) |February 17th 2009 1:36 EST |- |align="center"|21 |Cerberus |Bhaflau Thickets |(I-8) Map 1 |May 6th, 2009, 5:44AM EST |- |align="center"|22 |Kujata |Mount Zhayolm |K-8 |February 13, 2009 4:38 PM PST |- |align="center"|23 |Bismarck |Bhaflau Thickets |H-7 |Mar. 19, 2009 7:34 PM EST |- |align="center"|24 |Seraph |Bhaflau Thickets | I-7 | Mar. 25th 2009, 4:12 PM (CST) |- |align="center"|25 |Lakshmi |Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | May 17th: 2:51AM (EST) |- |align="center"|26 |Fairy |Caedarva Mire | J-7 | February 14th 9:20 AM (EST) |- |align="center"|27 |Asura | Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | May 20th, 2009 6:22 AM EST |- |align="center"|28 |Remora | Mount Zhayolm | H-9 | May 22nd 10:20 P.M. (GMT) |- |align="center"|29 |Hades | Bhaflau Thickets | G-8 | May 21, 2009; 04:35(PST) |- |align="center"|30 |Midgardsormr | Mount Zhayolm | E-6 | March 4,2009; 9:11AM(EST) |- |align="center"|31 |Unicorn | Mount Zhayolm | I-10 | January, 4th; 11:35 AM (CST)